Dead Pony
by Zero2o1o
Summary: This is my first horror story so enjoy and let me know what you think.
1. Chapter 1

Dead pony My little pony: friendship is magic/ Dead Space fanfiction By Zero2o1o So as you all very most likely know I'm a proud brony :) and I also enjoy a great third person survival horror game, so I was thinking why not do them together. I kind of have the cast figured out but if you think I should change it please tell me. Rainbow Dash/ Isaac Clarke (who else can be the main hero but the coolest mare of all time) Twilight Sparkle/ Nicole Brennan (can you see Twilight just doing all that creepy shit Nicole does in the game) Big Macintosh/ Zach Hammond (I hate that he has to be Zach cause he dies but Big Mac is like the only colt that is actually part of the show next to Shining Armor) Rarity/ Kendra Daniels (I'm just going to say it now if you haven't figured it out yet, Rarity is my least favorite pony she's a self centered bitch who will turn her back on her friends if it means she can better her own social stat) Chapter one: it should of just been a repair USG Canterlot's emergency maintenance team: Rainbow Dash: system engineer Rarity: computer specialist Big Macintosh: USG Canterlot chief of security Snail: security Snips: security Mission log: One: make contact with planet cracker USG Equestrian which has sent out a S.O.S over four hours ago. Two: make repaired to the USG Equestrian if needed. "Oh Rainbow Dash I wish I could of seen you again, there's something going on here that isn't right it's strange really" a holo video of a pale, light grayish mulberry unicorn mare with moderate violet eyes and purple and hot pink hair said her voice full of fear of something horrible "how many times are you goin to watch that video Rainbow Dash?, you must really miss her eh?, don't worry you can look Twilight up when we get to the Equestrian you two must have a lot to talk about" a white unicorn with royal purple hair and blue eyes commented looking over at a very light cerulean colored pegasus mare with a rainbow mane and moderate cerise colored eyes and was wearing an engineer rig armor "yeah we do, we haven't seen each other in a long time" Rainbow Dash replied opening another file this one was a photo of Rainbow Dash and Twilight hugging and smiling at the camera "if you two are done we're be jumping out of hyperspace any moment" a large red colt with green eyes and wheat blonde hair told the two mares before turning his attention to his two security officers Snips and Snails who were driving the ship "come on Big Macintosh I haven't seen my girlfriend in three months, I'm just really happy to get to see her again" Rainbow Dash told the chief of security who just chuckled a little, he didn't care what the rainbow haired mare's sexual preference was he just never saw her this happy before since she joined the USG Canterlot "ok ok I'm happy for you Rainbow Dash just stop rubbing it in that you're in a relationship" the wheat blonde colt laughed making Rainbow Dash and Rarity laugh at his joke "so what you don't have a wife waiting for you back home?" The royal purple haired mare asked sounding like she was flirting with the red colt "nope I got a grandmother and two sisters, but no wife don't really have the time with all the work I'm doing" Big Mac answered pulling out a old photo of himself with his family and stared at it for a while "sir we're coming out of hyperspace now" Snails spoke up causing the large colt to snap back to reality and put his photo of his family away "very good corporal" Big Mac replied knowing that right now they had work to do. Just then the white light that had been all around them had vanished and in front of them was pieces of huge rocks, empty space and what looked like a planet "I can't believe anypony would come out here this far just for that" Rarity commented pointing at the large light brown planet that was to their left "deep space mining is a very lucrative job miss Rarity and Aegis VII is rich with a lot of minerals like iron, manganese, copper, iodine, zinc, cobalt, fluoride, and selenium. At least that's what was in the prospector report said" Big Mac explained to Rarity while Rainbow Dash just sat there and listened cause this had nothing to do with her "now where is that ship?,...ah there she is" the red colt said to himself before spotting a huge space ship just over Aegis VII "so that's the Equestrian?" The royal purple haired mare asked stunned at how big the Equestrian was "that's the USG Equestrian Rarity and she's the biggest planet cracker in her class" Macintosh cut in sounding a little proud of the space ship they were looking at "hey it's just a ship guys, anyways isn't she going to be retired next year" Rainbow Dash commented just wanting to get to the ship and see her Twilight "yes she is hell knows why" Big Mac answered disappointed that such a great mining ship was going to be thrown away even though it was still in great shape for a ship hitting 62 years old "corporal let the USG Equestrian know we're here" the chief of security told his underling who did as he was told without a second thought. "USG Equestrian, this is the emergency maintenance team of the USG Canterlot responding to your distress call. Come in Equestrian." Snails said into the ship's con system but got no reply from the planet cracker "weird you think with a 1000 ponies on board somepony would pick up the line?" Rarity commented surprised no pony was picking up at all, just then there was a loud strange noise coming from Equestrian causing all the ponies on the Canterlot to look at the con system trying to figure out what that noise was "what the hell was that?" Big Mac asked looking at Rarity who was the computer specialist "sounds like their having a problem with their encoder if you get us on board me and Rainbow Dash can have it fixed in 48 hours" Rarity replied as she listened to the noise still coming from the con system "great looks like I'm working overtime" the rainbow haired mare groaned sinking into her chair some more and folded her forearms across her chest "don't worry Rainbow Dash you're have time to see Twilight, now Snails take us in and make sure you don't hit any of these meteorites were here to fix the Equestrian not the other way around" Big Mac said to the system engineer then turned his attention to his corporal and the meteorites "aye sir" the corporal replied steering clear of the meteorites and got close enough to the Equestrian to activate the ship's docking procedures. The entry seemed to be going fine till the USG Canterlot give a hard jerk almost making everypony fall over "the fuck was that?" Rainbow Dash asked after fixing herself back in her chair "sir we're going off course" Snips told his commanding officer as he tried to fix the problem, knowing he had to think fast Big Mac told Snails to switch over to manual control "are you insane Macintosh?, if you switch to manual we'll crash into the Equestrian's hall" Rarity screamed at the red colt who just repeated his ordered not caring how mad the white unicorn mare was going to be at him if they lived "sir we're coming in to fast!" Snails panicked unsure what he should do "put the blast shield down!" Big Mac ordered knowing that the blast shield was the one thing that could mean life or death "aye sir" Snips replied pushing on the button shutting the large thick metal blast shield, Snips and Snails piloted the USG Canterlot into the docking bay the best they could even if they did crash it. "Fuck that was scary" Rainbow Dash commented opening her eyes to see that her crew members were ok. After she got herself together Rarity spanned on Big Mac pissed that he took such a insane risk "are you insane Macintosh you almost got us all killed!" The white unicorn yelled at the large red colt wanting to slap him in the face "miss Rarity I made the only choice I could to make sure we stayed alive" Big Mac replied not caring that the mare was mad at him "I want a damage report" the red colt told his two underlings who were looking at what damage had been done to the USG Canterlot "it looks like the port booster is broken and the main engine is at 47%" Snips replied looking over the damage report the ship was giving him "ok fine we're get some help from some of the ship hands with the engine" Big Mac told his fellow security members. As Macintosh told his underlings what the plan was Rainbow Dash picked up her engineer helmet and put it on then got out of her seat hold still Rainbow Dash I'm syncing up everypony's rig up with the ship" Rarity told the young female engineer who did as she was told and stood still while her health bar filled up "looks like everypony has a full bill of health" the royal purple haired mare continued before following the other ponies out of the ship while Rainbow Dash checked that her rig was working "here I come Twilie" the moderate cerise colored eyed mare cooed smiling happily behind the metal plate of her engineer helmet "come on Rainbow Dash" Rarity called from outside of the ship "yeah I'm coming" Rainbow Dash replied gingerly walking out of the USG Canterlot and saw just how bad the damage was to the ship "you didn't break the port booster you lost it" the blue eyed mare complained looking at where the booster use to be "hey at least we're alive" Snails commented as he followed Big Mac and Snips to the flight lobby "I can't believe this shit" Rarity thought pissed that no pony listened to her "come on Rarity" Rainbow Dash told her crew mate heading off to the flight lobby which was locked so the engineer had to hack the door. The crew of the USG Canterlot walked into the flight deck lobby "where is everypony?" Snails asked as the lights came on and saw that no pony was waiting for them "it looks like everypony was leaving in a hurry" Rarity commented looking at the boxes lying all over the floor "Rainbow Dash could you go turn on the ship systems?" Big Mac asked the rainbow haired engineer who went to the other room and turned the ship system on "oh man looks like the ship has taken a lot of damage" Snips said looking at the holo picture of the USG Equestrian that had several red spots on it "this looks bad" Rainbow Dash thought now worrying about her girlfriend "we can worry about that later, ah the air is flowing again" Big Mac said before feeling the flow of air hitting him, then the white light turned red causing everypony in the flight lobby to look around "the hell's going on now?" Snails asked as the ship's speaker told them that the quarantine had been turned on "the fuck is that!" Rainbow Dash screamed when something dropped out from the roof right next to Snails. Whatever it was it wasn't a pony, it's skin looked as if it had been torn off showing the thing's muscles and organs and had what look like arms with blades coming from it's back "oh fuck!" was the last thing Snails could say before the thing dug it's blades into his neck and shoulder killing him "oh fucking hell open fire!" Big Mac shouted before he and Snips fired their pulse rifles at the monster who jumped at Snips killing him in the same way as Snails "oh sweet Celestia I got to get out of here" Rainbow Dash thought turning to the door she had passed and hacked it to get it to open up, when the door opened the rainbow haired mare ran down the hall just as two more monsters dropped from the roof "Rainbow Dash run get out of there!" Rarity screamed over Rainbow Dash's con system just as she saw an elevator which she got in and hit the button to make the door close "oh man I made it" the mare sighed but that happen to early cause a monster used it's blades to open the door which slammed shut on it cutting it's head off. When the elevator got to the next floor Rainbow Dash got out making sure there were no monsters around "I got to get back to Big Mac and Rarity" the engineer thought knowing that it was safer cause Macintosh had a gun, the very light cerulean mare made her way farther into the USG Equestrian till she got to a empty room where she saw a dead pony sitting next to a plasma cutter which Rainbow Dash knew was a medic tool cause Twilight had told her about it but she figured she could use it as a weapon "yeah this should work" the moderate violet eyed mare said aloud before shooting a cable unlocking the door "fuck" she shouted when she saw a monster finishing off a pony but it didn't get to turn on Rainbow Dash cause the mare blew it's head off killing it "now who's tough you ugly motherfucker" Rainbow Dash shouted at the dead monster kicking it causing she find some ammo which she happily took. After a few minutes of wondering around Rainbow Dash found herself at the tran system control room where she found Big Mac and Rarity who were on the other side of the glass "oh thank Celestia you made it Rainbow Dash" Rarity said using a holo video to talk to her crew member "yeah I'm glad you're ok miss Dash I can't say the same thing about Snails and Snips" Big Mac cut in horrified by the death of his coworkers "what the fuck were those things?" Rarity asked turning her fear into anger which she turned at Big Mac "how the hell would I know" the red colt replied not understanding why he was being yelled at "let's just get out of here" Rainbow Dash commented before finding out that the tran system was broken and she had to go find the missing tran card to fix it. To be continued So I really enjoyed writing this one I never made a horror story and it was a lot of fun to write. 


	2. Chapter 2

Dead pony My little pony: friendship is magic/ Dead Space fanfiction By Zero2o1o The Idealist 33: it wasn't that I had a problem with the casting I wanted to know if the way I cast the story was ok. Chapter two: fixing the train Soon after finding out that she had to find the tran card Rainbow Dash found out that a tran was blocking the track so she had to go fix that as well "fuck Twily where are you?" The rainbow haired mare asked herself after she had had a run in with another few monsters which she gunned down without a second thought "let's see the tran repair room is that way" Rainbow Dash commented looking up at the signs just over the doors "aaaahhhhh" a voice cried out causing the system engineer to aim her new plasma cutter behind, in front and above her "dammit I'm starting to really hate this hellhole" the very light cerulean colored pegasus mare groaned lowering her weapon and made her way to the tran repair room. Halfway there Rainbow Dash found herself in a huge empty room "whoa I wonder what this room was used for?" the pegasus wondered looking up at the ceiling that seemed to never end "shit that's not good" Rainbow Dash groaned when she saw that the door she had to go through was slamming opening and closing really fast. Then the moderate cerise colored eyed mare saw a kinesis module lying on the floor in front of the broken door "sweet" Rainbow Dash cheered picking the module up and hooked it up to her rig then used it to slow the broken door down enough to get through it "Rainbow Dash it's Rarity looks like the tran card you need is locked in a room in the tran main office you'll have to find the key to unlock the room" Rarity said over the rainbow mane mare's con who cursed under her breath at the fact she had to look for the key that could be anywhere. She slowly made her way down the hall listening to every noise her ears picked up "it's ok it's all right" Rainbow Dash told herself only to get jumped by a monster that knocked her on the ground "get the fuck off me you son of a bitch!" The pegasus yelled holding the monster's head away from her with one hoof while trying to get her other hoof free which was pinned down by the monster's disfigured hoof "aaaaahhhhhhh" the monster bellowed in Rainbow Dash's face only to get head butted causing it to fall back freeing the engineer who shot the creator with three well placed shots "ha ha ha ha oh man that was close" the mare panted taking hard heavy breaths trying to get her heart to slow down "Rarity?, Rarity can you hear me?" Rainbow Dash called into her con but didn't get any reply just a loud unclear signal noise "oh great the cons are down" she complained getting back to her hooves and keep heading for the tran main office. The main tran office was a large two story room with a lift off in the far right corner of the room "now if I was a key where would I be?" Rainbow Dash asked herself looking around while thinking of where the office key was, she would of gotten a chance to think a little more but three of the monsters that had once been the USG Equestrian crew came running at her forcing the very light cerulean colored pegasus mare to gun them down "what the fuck happen here?" Rainbow Dash asked herself the same question that had been in her mind since she first saw these things "you poor fucking bastards" the rainbow haired mare told the dead monster before taking the lift to the second floor to find the key. It only took the lift a few seconds to get to the next floor when it did a monster was there to meet Rainbow Dash "shit" the mare cried shooting the thing's legs off then shot it in the head "not so tough without your legs eh?" Rainbow Dash mocked giving the undead pony a good kick to make sure it was truly dead "well well well look what I found?" she said eyeing what look like a key at the end of the cat walk, as the very light cerulean colored pegasus mare made her way to the key she kept a close eye on the air vents given the monsters like popping out of them "ah I'm on to you're game now you fuckers?" The rainbow haired mare shouted just as a couple monsters jumped out of the vents only to end up getting shot down by the trigger happy engineer "he he he no pony fucks with RD bitches" Rainbow Dash smiled picking up the key to the tran main office then saw a audio log which could tell her what had happen to the crew. Audio log: Caramel "This is Caramel the tran has been trashed and there's a tran blocking the rails, I'm trying to fix it but I can't not with those things killing all my guys. Fuck this is bullshit we should never brought that fucking thing aboard the Equestrian this is all happening cause of those fucking Unitologists. Rainbow Dash knew well about the church of Unitology mostly because her mother was a Unitologist, but she wasn't Rainbow Dash thought the whole thing was stupid and made no sense "what did they bring aboard?" the rainbow haired mare wondered guessing that whatever it was it was the reason for this outbreak and those monsters running around the ship. Figuring that she meant find out what caused this outbreak later Rainbow Dash went back down stairs and unlocked the main tran office door where she found the tran key she had been looking for "Rarity, Rarity I found the key I'm heading over to the tran repair station" Rainbow Dash said to her con figuring the con system was still down "Rain...Rainbow...,...Dash it's Rarity...I can't...get a...good...signal...something" Rarity replied in a broken sentence before breaking off "Rarity!, Rarity come in, Big Mac can you hear me?" The pegasus called into her con but got no respawns "fuck"she screamed pissed off that she couldn't get hold of her crew members "ok I got to make a game plan, fix the tran, kill any of those monsters I come across, find Twilight and get back to Big Mac Rarity" the rainbow haired mare thought going off to go fix the tran system. As Rainbow Dash walked down the dark blood covered hall she had her plasma cutter aimed in front of her with both hooves firmly on the grip "oh come on leave me alone!" the very light cerulean colored pegasus mare shouted when a small group of monsters some of which didn't have any legs and was crawling on the blood soaked ground come charging at her "all...I...wanted...was...to...see my...fucking...girlfriend!" She yelled between each time she pulled the trigger of her cutter "fucker die!" dash angrily said stomping on one of the legless monsters that was still alive. Sure that the thing was really dead the very light cerulean colored mare reloaded her plasma cutter and looked around for any ammo or health packs she could use "ah thank you Celestia" Rainbow Dash cheered when she found a small med pack and two clips of plasma cutter ammo "now where's that tran repair station?" The mare thought looking up and down the hall till she saw the sign that said tran repair. Rainbow Dash went in the repair station and started up the repair program only to find out that one of the tran hooks wasn't working "damn" the rainbow haired mare thought before figuring out that she could use her kinesis module to slow the hook down "Rainbow Dash?, oh thank goodness I've been trying to reach you but the con signal wasn't strong enough. I see you fix the tran now get back here quick I can hear something crawling around" Rarity's voice came through Rainbow Dash's con system sending a wave of relief over the mare "yeah I'm on my way Rarity" Rainbow Dash replied leaving the tran repair station and ran back to the tran system control room shooting down any monster that got in her way. Just as Rainbow Dash walked into the tran system control room the light came back to live and the big metal sheets that had been covering the went up showing Big Macintosh and Rarity "it's good to see you made it Rainbow Dash, good job fixing the tran" the large red colt said using the holo video to talk to his crew member "thanks Big Mac, hey if y'all heading to the bridge could you look up where Twilight is? the pegasus asked knowing that the bridge could find anypony cause of their rig "yeah I can do that now get back to the Canterlot and get it ready for take off" Big Mac commented wanting to get off this horrible ship as soon as possible "got it boss man" RD chuckled heading back to the flight lobby. Rainbow Dash looked around the flight lobby and to her horror she saw that both Snails and Snips bodies were gone "how the hell did this happen?" she asked herself looking around to see if their bodies had been moved to a different part of the room "I'll deal with that later" she said aloud knowing she had to get to the ship and get it ready. Rainbow Dash made her way back to the USG Canterlot and started up the engine "yeah that's it" the engineer cheered till she saw something crawling on the window "system alert system alert engine overload" the ship called out over the speaker making the mare run for it just before the ship blew up knocking the rainbow haired mare over and caused her to become unconscious, but not for long "son of a motherfucking bitch" the rainbow haired mare cursed getting back to her hooves and saw that at least four or five monsters were coming at her "I fucking hate these things?" the engineer shouted firing at the monsters while trying to keep them far away from her "what the hell was that?" Big Mac asked before being told by Rainbow Dash that the ship blew up "that was our only ride home" Rarity cried scared that she and her crew was going to die on this godforsaken ship "don't worry Ms. Rarity we're figure out something right now we have to get the quarantine turned off" Big Mac told the two mares knowing they were in trouble "I can't there's a executive lock down I need the captain's rig to turn off the lock down" the royal purple haired mare complained trying to get the lock down off "where is the captain?" Big Macintosh asked wanting to know if the captain was alive or dead "lets see captain Octavia says here she's in the morgue" the blue eyed mare replied typing up the captain only to see that she was dead "Rainbow Dash head back to the tran and go down to the morgue and get the captain's rig after that I can find Twilight" Macintosh told the rainbow haired mare who agreed given that she had no other choice. To be continued That's the end of first level of the game, I'll write one or two chapters for each level just telling you now. 


	3. Chapter 3

Dead pony My little pony: friendship is magic/ Dead Space fanfiction By Zero2o1o Chapter three: Medical hell It took the tran 20 minutes to reach the medical bay "ok Rainbow Dash captain Octavia's body is located in the level 3 morgue, if you can get her rig I can turn off the executive lock down and it'll make it easier for me to locate Twilight" Rarity told the rainbow haired system engineer in a holo video as she step foot off the tran "yeah that sounds easy enough I just have to fight off Celestia knows how many of those fucking things" Rainbow Dash replied sarcastically before eyeing a store where she could buy some med packs and ammo "miss Dash this is no time for joking you need to get that rig other wise we're won't be able to send out an S.O.S" Big Mac scorned the young mare knowing that they had to get off the USG Equestrian as soon as they could "oh fuck run" Rarity shouted out of nowhere before she and Big Mac ran off just as a monster came across the screen killing the feed "Big Mac Rarity come in, do you read me?, come in do you read me?" Rainbow Dash screamed into her con but got no answer "son of a bitch this isn't good" the very light cerulean colored pegasus mare groaned giving up trying to get hold of her team and decided to go get captain Octavia's rig "man I hope their ok" she said to herself before heading off for the morgue "he he he he look Carrottop she came for us just like I told you" a grey pegasus mare with a blonde mane and had bandages covering her eyes laughed as she smiled down at the dead body of a pony who's head was missing "oh man it's ok I'm goin to get you some help" Rainbow Dash told the blind mare kneeling down in front of her to help her "I'm going to go now I'm really sleepy, here you can have this I won't need it where I'm going" the blind grey mare replied holding out what looked like a upgrade for the kinesis module Rainbow Dash had found when she was going to fix the tran system "no no no please don't die please stay with me" the moderate cerise colored eyed mare told the blind mare who fell over and died "damn it" Rainbow Dash shouted punching the wall that was behind the dead mare angry she couldn't save this poor pony "I'm sorry" the system engineer apologized picking up the upgrade and hooked it up with her kinesis module. The upgrade allowed Rainbow Dash to pick up and throw objects which came in handy cause a couple of huge boxes were blocking her path "now this is what I'm talking about" she cheered picking up the box again and threw it up against the wall breaking it into several pieces, happy with having the new tool Rainbow Dash went down the hall that lead into the medical bay where she found another audio log. Audio log: nurse Red Cross "Hello?, can anypony here me?, this is nurse Red Cross I've made it out of the medical bay where some kind of monster has killed all of my team. Please for the love of Celestia somepony help me I don't know how long I can hide from those things They could find me at anytime, I'm heading for the tran maybe I can get to somewhere safer and find some help. "Doesn't look like you made it did you?, I got to find Twilight she has to be somewhere in here in the medical bay" Rainbow Dash thought hoping if her girlfriend was hiding somewhere in the med bay she could find her "Rainbow Dash It's Big Mac we got away from those things but I lost Rarity, she was right behind me one minute then before I knew it she was gone. We can find her later for now I still need you to find the captain's body and get her rig, I'll stay in touch" Big Mac called in from the con system that was in the system engineer's helmet "roger that only we meant have a problem" Rainbow Dash replied showing the chief of security the barrier blocking the morgue with the use of her holo video "mmmmmm there meant be some thermite in the research lab and a shock pad in zero-G therapy, with those you can blow up that barrier" Macintosh told the rainbow haired mare who liked the idea of getting to blow something up "right I'll call you when I find the thermite" Rainbow Dash said closing off her holo video and walked over to the door that lead to the research lab but not before stopping at the store where she could spend the 20,000 credits she had found throughout the tran system "sweet I can upgrade my rig!" the mare cheered spending 10,000 credits to upgrade her rig which now had a metal plate covering her right fore arm and shoulder giving her better protection from the monsters "now let's buy some ammo for my plasma cutter and let's see oh a pulse rifle that can be really fucking handy" Rainbow Dash said as if she was talking to another pony. With her brand new pulse rifle on her back Rainbow Dash made her way into the first part of the research lab where the quarantine alert came on locking the large room down "ha ha ha I got a new toy for you ugly motherfuckers" the moderate cerise colored eyed mare laughed taking her pulse rifle off her back and aimed it at the first monster that came out of the air vent "die you motherfuckers die!" the mare screamed laughing insanely as she gunned down some more of the monsters "ok I'm starting to enjoy this way to much" Rainbow Dash told herself after she had killed the last of the monsters. Sure that all the monsters were gone the young system engineer took the lift to the lower level of the room where she looked around for a bit to see if she could find somethings she could use, after she did that Rainbow Dash followed her path finder to a small room where she found a holo video of captain Octavia who was talking to a yellow pegasus mare that had a pink mane and light blue eyes Holo video: security camera of Dr. Fluttershy's office "Captain I'm telling you that marker shouldn't be on this ship there's something causing the trouble that happen on the colony and now here on the ship" the pink haired mare told the captain panic was clearly in her voice as she spoke "Dr. Fluttershy there's nothing that's happening can be connected to the marker, please calm down we don't need anymore panic on my ship" captain Octavia replied sounding as if she didn't care about what was happening to her crew "captain I'm telling you we got to get that thing off the ship or that marker will destroy us all!" Fluttershy said her voice was starting to get a little louder now "doctor!, it's our duty to get the marker to earth so the church can study it's holy meaning" Octavia shouted slamming her fore hooves on the doctor's desk before storming out of the doctor's office "you have damned us all then" Fluttershy commented softly shaking her head as she watched the captain leave. Closing the holo video Rainbow Dash was now deep in thought, whatever this marker was the captain had something to do with it "so the captain was a Unitologist and the church sent her to pick up whatever this marker thing is" the light cerulean colored system engineer told herself piecing together what clues she had so far "mmmmmmm I should try to find more clues, it meant tell me more about this marker thing" Rainbow Dash continued before grabbing the thermite she had been looking for and left Dr. Fluttershy's office. "Big Mac I got the thermite I'm going to head to zero-G therapy to look for the shock pad now" Dash said into her con system getting a answer right away "good to hear Ms. Dash I still haven't found Rarity who knows if she's still alive at this point" the large red colt replied with a worried look on his face clearly hoping their white unicorn crew member was still breathing "I hope that she is too, anyways looks like I'll have to cut through the bio lab in order to get to zero-G therapy I'll call you when I got the shock pad" Rainbow commented not telling the colt about the things she found out about the marker mostly because she didn't know much at this point "got it Rainbow Dash, be quick about it I can hear something nearby" Macintosh replied closing the holo video leaving the engineer to go do her thing "looks like the bio lab is that way" the very light cerulean colored pegasus mare thought using her path finder to figure out where she had to go then headed that way. As she walked to the bio lab something happen that made her heart sore for joy, she heard her girlfriend's voice "Rainbow Dash?, oh Rainbow Dash you actually came for me!, please make us whole" Twilight Sparkle said in a very short holo video which Rainbow Dash tried to call back but couldn't "shit come on baby tell me where you are" the moderate cerise colored eyed mare cried trying to get her girlfriend's signal so she could find her where ever she was in the USG Equestrian "fuuuuuucccccckkkkk" she screamed when she got nothing not even a bleep. So now that she couldn't get a hold of Twilight Rainbow Dash continued on to the bio lab hoping that the pale, light grayish mulberry unicorn mare would try calling her again and this time the engineer would find her "come on why are there so many of you assholes" the engineer yelled when one of the undead ponies surprised her by dropping out of the roof and knocked her over and began trying to eat the mare only to get sucker punched in the face by a metal covered hoof "how you like the taste of my hoof bitch" Dash laughed hitting the monster again knocking it off her. Now free from the undead pony's grip Rainbow Dash raised her cutter up and aimed it at the pony and then pulled the trigger blowing a nice size hole in the monster's head causing it to let out a loud horrible scream then fell over dead "ok so there were about I'll say 1,332 crew members on this ship and I've killed at least 20 or 25 of those things, that means I got at least 1,312 to 1,307 fuck that's a lot of ponies I've got to kill if me, Twilight, Big Mac and Rarity want to get out of here alive" the engineer thought doing the math in her head "right now I got to get to zero-G therapy" Dash said taking a lift where she watched a colt who was locked in a room be killed by what looked like a baby foal only it had four tentacles coming from it's back and it was crawling on the wall "ok that's a new one" she thought as the monster foal went up the wall vanishing in the roof. Rainbow Dash knew she had to go through the room where that colt had just died if she wanted the shock pad in zero-G therapy "oh come on I don't want to kill a foal" the mare cried letting the motherly part of her mind almost over take her common sense, but it was stopped by the fact that those things were no longer ponies just monsters that looked like them "fuck this day is going to shit" the moderate cerise colored eyed engineer groaned opening the door and went in where she found two of those monster foals which she gunned down "I wish you find some peace" Rainbow Dash prayed which was something she had never done before. The horror wasn't over for the mare to her disgust and horror she saw what could only be 30 foals in glass cases as if they were wombs "what in Celestia's name is this!" Dash asked feeling like she now had to throw up so she pulled off her helmet and vomited all over the floor "what kind of ponies were these doctors to do this to foals my god" the mare thought wanting to find the doctors who did this and kill them herself. Running as fast as she could to get out of that room Rainbow Dash wanted to get away from the glass filled with foals "Rainbow Dash it's Rarity I got away from those things, but I lost Big Mac. I was able to lock myself in the computer room and I don't think they know I'm here" the royal purple haired mare said popping up in a holo video which made the rainbow haired mare jump a little "darling you look awful what's the matter?" Rarity asked seeing the sick look in her coworker's eyes "I'll show you" Rainbow Dash replied going to her video feed and showed Rarity the foals in the glass jars "oh my sweet Celestia they were doing genetics experiments on these foals, how could anypony do such a thing?" the blue eyed mare inquired sick to the stomach by what she saw "I don't know but If I can find Twilight she can help me find out who did this and why" Rainbow Dash replied hoping her girlfriend had nothing to do with these experiments "yeah your right" was all Rarity said before ending the holo video. Rainbow Dash was almost at zero-G therapy when she found a video log lying up against the wall, so like the others she picked it up and checked it out hoping it could clue her in to what had happen on the ship. Video log: Twilight Sparkle "This is Senior Medical Officer Twilight Sparkle calling ship wide, me and my crew an't equipped for these kinds of wounds. We don't have the equipment to treat the kind of injures we getting here" Twilight said as a colt was screaming in the background and trying to get free "hold him down Peppermint right now, and somepony get something to calm him down!" the moderate violet eyed mare barked looking at whoever was dealing with the crazed colt. The video ended making Rainbow Dash wonder how long it had been since Twilight send that message out, how ever it was it was mostly during the start of the out break "please be safe Twily" the pegasus mare commented leaving for zero-G therapy which was going to be easy for her thanks to her wings. Dash ran into a few of the monsters which she found out were actually called necromorphs thanks to an audio log she picked up just before she went into the zero-G chamber "now your in my element bitches!" The mare cheered as she flew pass a couple necromorphs shooting them as she passed them, now that she had the shock pad Rainbow Dash went back to the main medical lobby where she blew up the barrier blocking her path and went to the morgue to find captain Octavia's body "yes there you are you stupid..." but she stopped when she saw some kind of bat like necromorph fly over the dead captain and stabbed her in the forehead causing the once normal pony to turned into a horrible necromorph that broke free out of the small room the body had been lying in and then went after Rainbow Dash who used her pulse rifle to shoot the monster's arms off then she stomped on the thing's head "yes I got the codes and there good, head to the tran and come to the bridge" Big Mac told the engineer who had no argument over leaving the morgue. To be continued 


	4. Chapter 4

Dead pony

My little pony: friendship is magic/ Dead Space fanfiction

By Zero2o1o

Chapter four: looking back

The system engineer Rainbow Dash was sitting on a chair in the USG Equestrian's tran trying to relax from the horrible things she saw in the medical bay, what she saw were things that were going to haunt her dreams for a long while and make her never want to be in a dark room again "Rainbow Dash I've got some bad news the Equestrian's engines aren't firing and we got a 100,000,000,000lbs of rock dragging us and the ship down to the planet, I'm sending your tran down to the engine room and I want you to get them firing again or we're screwed" Big Macintosh said popping up in a holo video in front of the rainbow mane mare's engineer helmet "fuck just what I need more bad news, have you at least found Twilight?" the engineer replied hoping the large red colt located her girlfriend "sorry Rainbow Dash I haven't found her yet but I am looking for her" Big Mac commented frowning as he told his coworker the news that he had failed to figure out where Twilight was or if she was even alive "don't worry darling I'm sure Twilight is hiding somewhere and is safe from those things" Rarity cut in taking over the holo video "I hope you're right Rarity" the very light cerulean colored pegasus mare sighed tapping on the side of the plasma cutter sitting on her lap.

Rainbow Dash put her cutter down on the chair next to her and pulled off her scratched up blood covered helmet, the engineer helmet had been a gift from Twilight who had bought it when Rainbow Dash had passed her engineering test and got her engineer license, there wasn't anything special about the helmet it was a normal engineering helmet it had a metal plate that protected the very light cerulean colored pegasus mare's face from dangerous things or in this case the undead crew that use to work on the USG Equestrian and there was a light blue screen which told Rainbow Dash how much health, ammo and air she had "that helmet must be really special to you uh RD?" Big Mac inquired looking at the mare's helmet down from his holo video "it is, my girlfriend gave it to me" the moderate cerise colored eyed pony answered smiling down at the item in her hooves "you never told me how you and Twilight met" Macintosh commented causing the rainbow haired mare to look up at the green eyed colt "come on Big Mac you don't want to hear about that" Rainbow Dash told the colt blushing a little as she thought back to that day she met Twilight "sure I do it'll help get my mind off all the shit that's been happening" Macintosh said not wanting to think of Snips and Snails "ok fine" the very light cerulean colored pegasus mare finally gave in before telling the colt how she met Twilight.

Flashback start:

Earth:

3 years 7 months and 13 days earlier

Rainbow Dash was walking out of her engineering class and went down the hall to go to her next class which was zero-G training "hey RD good job today" a white unicorn with a blue mane and was wearing sunglasses said as she ran up to the pegasus "thanks Vinyl" Rainbow Dash replied smiling at her friend who had also been training to be an engineer but in radioactive handling "hey you hear the rumor about the USG Equestrian?, the CEC's planing to retire her in four years" the white unicorn told Rainbow Dash as they rounded a corner.

"Really why it's only 60 years old and it's the best planet cracker the CEC has in it's fleet" Rainbow Dash commented stunned that a great ship like the Equestrian was going to be thrown out when it had so many years of work ahead of it "I guess it would be cheaper for the CEC to retire the Equestrian then to keep upgrading the ship's systems" Vinyl replied shrugging her shoulders as she thought of why the CEC was retiring the USG Equestrian "man the CEC are such tight asses when it comes down to the bottom dollar" Dash mocked even though she was going to work for the CEC when she got her engineer license "don't let the big wigs hear you say that cause if they do you won't be able to get your engineer license" the blue mane unicorn laughed before acting like some high ranked member of the CEC who was chewing Rainbow Dash out.

"Please like they give a shit about what one engineer says about how they run CEC, to them I'm just one more pony they have to pay" the moderate cerise colored eyed pegasus commented figuring the ponies who were in control of the CEC wouldn't give a shit about how Rainbow Dash thought of them.

"Ok but when you can't get your engineer license don't come crying to me" Vinyl joked laughing at the annoyed look her friend was giving her, as Vinyl was enjoying herself making fun of Rainbow Dash a pale, light grayish mulberry unicorn mare with moderate violet eyes and purple and hot pink hair caught the rainbow mane pony's eye "who's that unicorn?" she asked pointing at the pale, light grayish mulberry unicorn mare just 30ft ahead of herself and Vinyl "oh her I think her name is Twilight Sparkle, she's some blue blood from Canterlot" the white unicorn wearing a pair of sunglasses replied as her friend started walking after Twilight "and there she go's chasing after a good for nothing blue blood I don't know why she bothers" Vinyl thought as she watched Rainbow Dash turn a corner after Twilight.

Vinyl didn't really like ponies from Canterlot she thought they were all spoiled and up tight unlike her and the other ponies from the town she was born.

For some reason Rainbow Dash couldn't find the courage to talk to Twilight which wasn't like the rainbow haired mare "come on Dash go up to her and say hi" the rainbow haired pegasus thought as she watched Twilight talk to some ponies about 70ft from where she was standing, the ponies who had been talking to Twilight left leaving the pale, light grayish mulberry unicorn alone giving Rainbow Dash the chance she was looking for "uh hello I'm Rainbow Dash" the pegasus said as she walked up to Twilight who turned to face her "hi Rainbow Dash can I help you with something?" Twilight returned the greeting but with a sense of mistrusted in her voice, Rainbow Dash's face become crimson as she fought up the nerve to ask Twilight out having no idea if she would say yes or laugh in her face "I...uh...was...wondering if...you...like...to go...out?" The moderate cerise colored eyed pegasus inquired sweating like crazy as she asked her question "you mean like a date?" Twilight asked getting a nod from the winged pony in front of her, the pale, light grayish mulberry unicorn mare thought about it for a minute while Rainbow Dash held her breath as she waited "please say yes please say yes please say yes" Rainbow Dash thought biting on her bottom lip.

"sure I'll go out with you" Twilight finally said to Dash's great relief.

Without any kind of reason Rainbow Dash hugged Twilight but quickly let the unicorn go and started apologizing for her action "oh man this is so embarrassing" the young pegasus thought thinking she blew her chance to go on a date with Twilight who had a stunned look on her face "I guess hugging you was a bit much uh?" Rainbow Dash asked blushing again and this time her cheeks were a dark shade of red from her embarrassment "not at all Rainbow Dash" Twilight cooed batting her eyes figuring this very light cerulean colored pegasus mare was the kind of pony who was a sucker for her cute stare.

Flashback end:

"You have no idea how happy I was when Twilight said yes to going on a date with me and since that day we've been together" Rainbow Dash finished her story still looking at her engineer helmet "I understand why you were nervous, but don't stop I want to hear about you're and Twilight's first date" Big Mac said smiling like a kid at the candy shop "yes darling I want to know how your date went with Twilight too" Rarity commented taking over the holo video and looked as if she had been really paying attention to the rainbow haired mare's story "uh ok fine I'll tell you guys about our first date" Rainbow Dash sighed knowing that the two ponies she worked with wouldn't stop bothering her till she told them what had happen on her and Twilight's first date.

Flashback start:

Earth

3 years 7 months and 11 days earlier

It had been two days since Rainbow Dash had asked Twilight Sparkle out on a date and the rainbow haired pegasus was in her apartment getting ready to go out with the pale, light grayish mulberry unicorn mare "oh yeah you are one sexy bitch you know that RD" the very light cerulean colored pegasus mare told herself as she looked herself over in the full size mirror that was in her bedroom, Rainbow Dash was wearing a black dress shirt and pants which really made her rainbow hair standout from the black clothes "man I wish I could change my rig's color" Dash thought looking at the light blue rig that was on her back.

Rainbow Dash grabbed her keys and put them in her pocket then she checked her rig to get directions to Twilight's place cause she had no idea how to get to the unicorn's apartment "man she lives half way across town" the moderate cerise colored eyed pegasus thought when she saw on a map of the city a red dot which was Twilight's home was nearly on the other side of the city.

Rainbow Dash left her apartment and went down to the parking lot where her hover car sat waiting for her "hello Rainbow Dash" the car's GPS system greeted it's owner as the wing pony got into the hover car "yo G, I need directions to Twilight Sparkle's place" Rainbow Dash returned the greeting before a image of how to get to Twilight's house popped up on the GPS's screen "hey G how long will it take me to get to Twilight's apartment?" Dash asked the GPS who thought for a minute then told the mare it would take her 30 minutes to drive where Twilight lived "great" Rainbow Dash groaned dialing up the pale, light grayish mulberry unicorn mare's number.

Twilight: hello?, oh hi Rainbow Dash are you on your way?

Rainbow Dash: yeah I am, but I'm goin to be a little late cause traffic is kind of heavy from where I live.

Twilight: that's ok I understand how much traffic around this time of day can suck.

the moderate cerise colored eyed pegasus chuckled she liked how understanding Twilight was, it would be something that would help keep her and Rainbow Dash together through some hard times.

Rainbow Dash: yeah you got that right, well anyways I'll see you when I get there I really should pay attention to the road while I'm driving.

Twilight: yeah ok Rainbow Dash I'll see you soon bye.

Rainbow Dash: bye Twilight

After closing her holo video Rainbow Dash flipped on the radio wanting to see if there were any good songs playing, it took the winged mare a few minutes but she found a station that she knew had some good songs playing.

They're gonna clean up your looks

With all the lies in the books

To make a citizen out of you

Because they sleep with a gun

And keep an eye on you, son

So they can watch all the things you do

This was an old song from way before Rainbow Dash was born, she remembered the band's name was my Chemical Romance which was a odd name for a band to Rainbow Dash.

Because the drugs never work

They're gonna give you a smirk

'Cause they got methods of keeping you clean

They're gonna rip up your heads,

Your aspirations to shreds

Another cog in the murder machine

They said all teenagers scare the living shit out of me

They could care less as long as someone'll bleed

So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose

Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me

The band may of had a odd name but it's music was loud and had a very catchy tune to it.

The boys and girls in the clique

The awful names that they stick

You're never gonna fit in much, kid

But if you're troubled and hurt

What you got under your shirt

Will make them pay for the things that they did

They said all teenagers scare the living shit out of me

They could care less as long as someone'll bleed

So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose

Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me

By now Rainbow Dash was bopped her head back and forth along to the music "man they had some pretty cool stuff back then" the moderate cerise colored eyed pegasus thought as she rocked out to the song.

Ohhh yeah!

They said all teenagers scare the living shit out of me

They could care less as long as someone'll bleed

So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose

Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me

All together now!

Teenagers scare the living shit out of me

They could care less as long as someone'll bleed

So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose

Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me

Rainbow Dash was now really into the song and didn't care that she was getting odd looks from other ponies in their own hover cars.

Teenagers scare the living shit out of me

They could care less as long as someone'll bleed

So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose

Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me

The song ended and another started but this one was a lot slower then the my Chemical Romance song that had been playing earlier "crap I hate slow songs" Dash snapped switching to another radio station.

It took Rainbow Dash another 20 minutes to finally get to Twilight Sparkle's apartment which was in a nicer part of the booming city of Ponyville "hey Twilight it's Rainbow Dash" the very light cerulean colored pegasus mare said after knocking on her date's apartment door "Spike can you get the door" the moderate violet eyed mare's voice called from somewhere in the apartment "yeah sure" Rainbow Dash heard another voice replied before opening the door reviling a light mulberry scaled dragon with a light spring budish gray underbelly and light lime green ears with moderate pistachio eyes and moderate harlequin spikes "hi I'm here to see Twilight" Rainbow Dash greeted the dragon who was blocking the inside of the apartment with his long skinny body "yeah Twilight still getting ready, you can come in and wait in the livingroom" Spike said moving out of the way to let the new pony in.

Rainbow Dash was amazed when she first walked into Twilight's home cause on the walls were shelves and shelves of books of every shape and size "holy cow has Twilight read all those books?" the mare asked Spike who was busy putting some books away on a shelf "yep each and everyone" the light mulberry scaled dragon replied only looking at the wing mare from the corner of his eye "whoa that's something" Rainbow Dash thought as she looked at some books that looked pretty old.

Rainbow Dash only had to wait 10 more minutes till Twilight came into the livingroom wearing a red dress and had her purple and hot pink mane in a tight bun "wow Twilight you look great" RD told her date who's cheeks turned a light red "thanks Rainbow Dash, you look really nice too" Twilight replied looking over the very light cerulean colored pegasus mare in her black shirt and pants "thanks" Rainbow Dash chuckled opening the door for Twilight who thanked her as she walked out of the apartment.

"So...I heard you're from Canterlot that's cool I've never been there" the very light cerulean colored pegasus mare commented as she and Twilight drove to the restaurant "I am and where in the world are you from?" Twilight inquired wanting to know more about her date "I was born on the moon station Cloudsdale" Rainbow Dash answered kind of embarrassed that her date was born in the capital of Equestria while she was born on one of the many stations on the moon "what do your parents do on the Cloudsdale?" the moderate violet eyed unicorn asked wanting to know what her date's mom and dad did on the moon station "my old man is a system engineer and my mom is a Unitologist, but I'm not a Unitologist, I don't believe in that whole aliens made us bullshit" Rainbow Dash said leaving out that she was following her father's hooves cause he wanted her too "I wouldn't care if you were a Unitologist as long as you didn't try to make me join" Twilight replied smiling at the wing pony sitting next to her. The two mares sat in the hover car not saying a word for fear of making this a uncomfortable ride to the restaurant "oh crap I'm so screwed I have nothing to talk about" Dash thought not showing that she was panicking to Twilight.

Flashback end:

Rainbow Dash stopped telling her story to Big Mac and Rarity's dismay cause she wasn't sure she could tell the two ponies just how dumb she made herself look during her date with Twilight "why'd you stop?" the big red colt asked frowning as he asked his question "cause you guys don't want to hear about my date with Twilight anymore then you have" Rainbow Dash groaned blushing pretty hard as she remembered just how nervous the moderate violet eyed unicorn made her feel on their first date "actually Rainbow Dash I do, you meant not know this but I'm the hopeless romantic type of colt and I really want to hear this story" Macintosh happily told the rainbow haired mare who was generally surprised to find that out about the large red colt who seemed so manly and hard to read "wow you learn something new about your coworkers everyday" Rarity commented making Big Mac chuckle a little bit and made Rainbow dash wonder what other things she didn't know about the romantic loving colt.

"Go on Rainbow Dash please continue you're story" Rarity told the rainbow haired pegasus wanting to know what happen next.

Flashback:

3 years 7 months and 11 days

The restaurant Rainbow Dash had picked for her date with Twilight was a nice restaurant it wasn't five stars but it was still nice "have you ever been here before?" the winged pony inquired the pale, light grayish mulberry unicorn mare as they sat at their table "no I haven't, but I've heard good things about their food" Twilight answered while she looked over the restaurant's menu to see what she wanted from it "I've been here a few times with some other dates...uuuhhhh that may of sounded a lot worst then I meant it to be" Rainbow Dash commented realizing how that it made it seem like she was the kind of mare who dated other mares and then slept with them by using this restaurant as leverage "really it sounds pretty bad" Twilight replied glaring at her date who now looked worried "hahahahahahaha hahahahahahaha I was kidding Rainbow Dash, jeez I thought you could take a joke" the unicorn laughed doubling over as she laughed at the pegasus who let out a huge sigh of relief "man you're a mean pony you know that Twilight" the very light cerulean colored pegasus told the other mare who was still giggling at her.

The two mares ordered some food and while they waited they talked some more about what they were studying to be "I'm hoping to be a senior medical officer on a spaceship or space station or maybe even a planet cracker, what about you?, why are you becoming an engineer?" Twilight said as she put some butter on a piece of bread "it's kind of complicated...you see my dad wanted a son, but he got me so he taught me how to do stuff like fix things and hack stuff you know all the crap one would need to be a good engineer" Rainbow Dash replied looking back at the days when her father would show her how to weld two metal plates together "sounds like you've had a hard childhood, I'm sorry to hear that" the pale, light grayish mulberry unicorn apologized feeling bad for her date cause she didn't know what it was like to have to do such hard things as a foal.

Rainbow Dash wanted to drop the subject she didn't want to talk about her crappy childhood and her shitty father.

Dinner went very well for Rainbow Dash and Twilight who spend the entire dinner talking about what they wanted to do with their lives after they started working for the CEC or maybe even Earthgov which was the planet's main government ruled by princess Celestia and her sister princess Luna.

"I had a great time Rainbow Dash, we should do this again sometime" Twilight said as she unlocked her apartment door then turned to face the rainbow haired winged pony smiling at her "sure sounds great" Rainbow Dash commented saying good bye to Twilight who went into her house leaving Rainbow Dash to think over how great the date went.

Flashback end:

"Then a year ago Twi got the offer to work in this fucking ship, I should of never pushed her to join the crew if she's died it's my fault" Dash told her coworkers as a couple tears ran down the sides of her face "Dash I'm sure that Twilight is fine you don't have to worry about her" Rarity told the rainbow haired pegasus who was still sobbing at the thought of finding her girlfriend dead or being a necromorph which she had already gunned down "what...if...I...killed her...I murdered...own...girlfriend" the very light cerulean colored mare cried dropping her helmet which fell to the floor and started sobbing really hard "Rainbow Dash stop crying, you didn't murder Twilight you found her audio log which means she's somewhere hiding, you're going to find her then we're all going to get the fuck off this ship" Big Mac shouted making Rainbow Dash jump a little.

After a minute Rainbow Dash finally stopped crying just in time cause the tran came to a stop telling the mare she had made it to the engineering deck "time to get back to work" the mare sighed picking her helmet off the floor and put it on then picked up her plasma cutter and pulse rifle and got off the tran.


	5. Chapter 5

Dead pony My little pony: friendship is magic/ Dead Space fanfiction By Zero2o1o I hope y'all liked the last chapter it was pretty fun to write cause you never really find out how Isaac and Nicole met in the game. Chapter five: fixing that bad engine As Rainbow Dash walked off the tran she saw the lights were dim giving the tran station a gloomy look to it "so this isn't creepy at all" the mare thought as she looked around to see if the crew had left anything she could use as they ran for their lives, Rainbow Dash found a large health pack and eighteen rounds for her plasma cutter and eighty-eight rounds for her pulse rifle which wasn't that much when it came to shooting down a horde of necromorphs "Rainbow Dash it looks like the Equestrian's centrifuge is offline once you get it back online I can get the ship back into orbit" Big Mac explained using only the audio feed in the system engineer's helmet "finally something I was actually trained to do" the very light cerulean colored pegasus mare cheered happy she could do something she knew how to do "be careful Dash there probably those things running around down there in the engineering deck" the large red colt told his coworker who was making her way down the hall "don't sweat it Big Mac any of those fuckers come near me I'll blow their ugly fucking faces off" the engineer replied cocking her cutter to make sure it was fully loaded "umm Rainbow Dash?, do you have any idea how to use those guns?" Macintosh asked knowing the mare didn't have any kind of military training "nope, but their not that hard to figure out, all you have to do is point and shoot" Rainbow Dash cheerily commented pointing her plasma cutter ahead of her and just in time cause a necromorph dropped from the vents in front of her "ha I was ready for you you undead bastard" the moderate cerise colored eye mare laughed shooting the former pony's legs out from under it then stomped on it's head to make sure it stayed dead "sweet 1500 credits" Dash smiled picking up the money and went on her way. Rainbow Dash knew that the centrifuge would be useless unless she put fuel into the engine and fired it up, so her first stop would be the fueling depot which was a floor below from where she was "where the hell am I going?" Dash wondered looking around at the different signs but couldn't figure out where the elevator was, just then the brave mare remembered she had a path finder which was a normal part of anypony's rig "so I've got to go that a way" Rainbow Dash thought seeing she had to go through a door that was straight ahead and around a corner. Once in the elevator the system engineer checked her supplies seeing what she would need if she ran into a store in the engine room, as she waited Rainbow Dash listened to a audio log she had found just before she got on the elevator. Audio log: Hoity Toity "Acting Chief Engineer Hoity Toity. It's been two days since they pulled the planet open... since the captain died. The panic, the riots... They were nothing compared with what came after. Our friends, our co-workers started coming back... changed... coming back to kill us, drag us away. Rocker disappeared this morning, and I have to assume he's dead. My crew... they're starting to crack. I'm trying to keep an eye on them, but right now I have bigger problems. We're hemorrhaging fuel, and the primary engine is laboring. Drill Bit and I are going to try to reach the fuel depot to see if we can fix it... Toity out. The audio ended leaving Rainbow Dash to wonder who or what caused the Equestrian to start hemorrhaging fuel "could one of the other crew members messed with the fuel lines?" The mare thought adding one more mystery to the many others that surrounded the USG Equestrian "hey Big Mac it's Rainbow Dash, there's something going on here on the ship and I think it has something to do with the church of Unitology" the very light cerulean colored pegasus mare said into her con system as she walked out of the elevator and went down a catwalk "what makes you say that?" the red colt inquired raising an eye brow as he wondered why the horrors happening on the ship had something to do with the church "cause I've found a few audio logs and holo videos mentioning something to do with the Unitologists" the mare answered before telling Big Mac about all the different thing she found out while she traveled through the ship. "uuummm that's something alright and you're sure the church sent the Equestrian all the way to Aegis VII for something on the planet?" Macintosh said rubbing his chin as he thought "yeah the church sent captain Octavia to Aegis VII cause she and Dr. Fluttershy were members of the church" Rainbow Dash replied unsure why the Equestrian was sent to a planet that was off limits for over 200 years "well this sure is a mystery, the Unitologists send two of their members to a planet saying their there mining but in reality their picking something up that causes the whole ship to go to hell" the earth pony said trying to figure out what captain Octavia and Dr. Fluttershy came to pick up here at Aegis VII "it had to be something the church would really want other wise they wouldn't risk coming out all this way" Rainbow Dash commented trying to remember what her mother told her about what the church wanted more then anything "whatever it is we should keep it to ourselves, no reason Rarity should hear about this at least not yet" Macintosh told his coworker figuring the white unicorn would just yell at him "I guess, but I don't like the fact that we're keeping secrets from our friend it an't right by me" the very light cerulean colored pegasus mare bitched frowning at the thought of keeping something like this from Rarity who had the right to know what she and Big Mac knew. "I know RD, but right now I'm not sure if we can trust Rarity I'm not sure if we can trust anypony" Big Macintosh scowled wondering if the white unicorn with a royal purple mane mare was keeping her own secrets. Rainbow Dash sweared under her breath cause Big Mac was testing her loyalty which annoyed the mare. "This is bullshit" Dash cursed hitting the wall with her metal covered hoof, once the wing pony had suppressed her anger she walked over another catwalk which was over some heavy machinery the mare could only guess what they did "ok this got to be the engine room, now where's the fuel depot?" Rainbow Dash thought taking a lift that was at the end of the catwalk to the lower floor "you were waiting for me now uuuhhh?" The mare asked a legless necromorph who just so happen to be on the ground floor in front of the lift, the undead pony bellowed and roared as it jumped at Rainbow Dash who gave it a Spartan kick right in the face sending the undead pony flying backward "aaaaaaahhhhhhhh" the necromorph screamed as it flipped back on to it's belly and tried charging at Rainbow Dash who stomped on it's head and shot off the thing's tail "anypony else want some more?" Rainbow Dash shouted seeing two more necromorphs coming at her, so thinking fast the system engineer switched to her pulse rifle and started shooting the undead ponies "for Celestia sake well you fuckers just die already" the moderate cerise colored eyed mare yelled when another two necromorph climbed out of the air vents one was a slasher and the other was an infector and they both came at her. Rainbow Dash was able to kill off the slasher but when she turned her pulse rifle on the second one it had leaped onto the wall then jumped on Rainbow Dash causing her to drop her rifle "fuck" the mare yelled as she used her hooves to keep the infector from ripping her neck open "Rainbow Dash have you made it to the fuel depot?" Rarity asked through the engineer's helmet "no I haven't fucking made it to the fuel depot!, I'm kind of trying to keep a fucking necromorph from killing me call back later!" the wing mare screamed punching the infector in the face as she spoke "get the fuck off me you son of a bitch!" Dash bellowed hitting the monster over and over again in the face, thinking fast Rainbow Dash moved her back legs under the necromorph and used them to kick the thing off her "motherfucker" the very light cerulean colored pegasus mare shouted grabbing her plasma cutter from her side and aimed it at the infector and shot it six times "ha...ha...ha that's what you get you fucker" Rainbow Dash screamed stomping on the infector for a good two minutes leaving a bloody mess all over the floor and walls "hey Rarity it's RD, sorry about earlier I was kind of in a very stressful situation" the pegasus apologize once she had stopped stomping on the infector "don't worry about it darling" the white unicorn replied not sounding the bit upset at being yelled at "you should get going, we don't have long before that chuck of Aegis VII drags us down to the planet" Rarity continued not really wanting to die on the USG Equestrian "I'm on my way, I'll let you know when I get the engines fueled" Rainbow Dash answered walking off to where the fuel depot was but not before giving the infector one last kick. Rainbow Dash entered the fuel depot where she found another audio log from Hoity Toity. Audio log: Hoity Toity Screaming and insane mutterings could be heard in the background Hoity Toity: What in the hell is going on here? Drill Bit! Drill Bit: It's, it's Han... He's crazy! Pulling his own... teeth out! Hoity Toity: Han! For Celestia's sake! Han: UWAAA..UNHH! Soon after Han screamed there was a bang followed by a soft thud) Drill Bit: Oh, Celestia. Is he dead? Hoity Toity: Relax, he's alive. But he hit that door pretty hard. Drill Bit: Man... Why would he do something like that!? I don't get it. The audio log cut off leaving Rainbow Dash to wonder what happen after Han passed out "this isn't right ponies don't just flip out and lose their minds and the dead don't come back to life for no reason, there's got to be a reason behind this shit" the mare thought wanting to know why and how this stuff was happening "come on Dash think, what did mom always talk about when it came to the church?, it was really important" the mare began trying her hardest to remember why the church was first started in the first place "wait that's it!, the marker something called the marker, it had something to do with a marker" Dash cheered when she recalled the story of how the church of Unitology was started over 200 years ago. "Big Mac I figured it out I think I know why the Unitologists send the Equestrian to Aegis VII!, it has something to do with a thing called the marker, it's something they found 200 years ago and it was supposed to bring on something called the convergence. That's what they came for, they came for the marker to start the convergence" Rainbow Dash quickly said into her con system over taken by the fact she had always knew what the Unitologists had been looking for since their church had started "but why would the CEC allow the Unitologists to send one of the best ships in their fleet to Aegis VII?" Macintosh asked not understanding why the CEC would let the church of Unitology take one of their planet crackers "easy cause the church promise the CEC alien technology, something that could have powers the CEC could only dream" the moderate cerise colored eyed mare answered not surprised that the heads of the CEC would make a deal to get more power "by Celestia we've accidentally found a huge conspiracy between the CEC and the church of Unitology, you think EarthGov knows about this?" the green eyed colt said stunned at what Rainbow Dash had found out "I don't know, but if they don't then princess Celestia and princess Luna are in great danger" Rainbow Dash respawned knowing if they didn't warn the princesses they could be overthrown by the CEC or the church of Unitology "I agree, but we need more proof then a few holo videos and audio logs...Rainbow Dash I want you to find some hard line proof against the CEC and the church, if you find something that can prove that both the CEC and the Unitologists are planning against the crown we can have them all arrested" Macintosh ordered knowing if anypony could find what they were looking for it would be Rainbow Dash "wait we both work for the CEC?" Rainbow Dash stated realizing that if the CEC was shut down she and Big Mac would be out of a job. "You know what I'm calling off the mission, Fuck the CEC and fuck the chain of command. We have to get the hell out of here!" Big Mac said but now Rarity could hear him unlike before "and how do you plan to get us off this ship?" Rarity asked wanting to know how the red colt was going to get them off the USG Equestrian "I don't know, but I'll think of something" Big Mac replied thinking of how he would save his crew from this hellhole. "We're get to that later, right now I have to get the engines back online" Rainbow Dash cut in just before she located the first fuel station. Rainbow Dash used her kinesis module to lower the fuel switch which sent the first wave of fuel to the engines "ok that's one, the other one must be across on the other side" the mare thought using her path finder to figure out where she needed to go "for fucksakes why can't you assholes leave me alone for five fucking minutes" Rainbow Dash yelled when three slashers started coming up the catwalk that lead to the fuel switch she just turned on "aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh" the front slasher yelled charging at the system engineer with the two other slashers behind it both bellowing and screaming as they followed the leader "aaaaaaahhhhh" Rainbow Dash shouted back now no longer scared of the necromorphs. The lead slasher didn't last long cause it was pistol whipped knocking off the undead pony's head then it got shot right in the chest "you fuckers want to end up like you're friend uh?" the engineer asked the other slashers who stopped and looked at their dead leader "gggggrrrrrrr" the second slasher growled raising it's blades only to get them shot off "now what shitface?" Rainbow Dash mocked aiming her plasma cutter at the stunned necromorph's head "ahhhh" the armless necromorph angrily yelled but it only ended up getting it's head blown off ending it's undead life "it's your move asshole" the moderate cerise colored eyed mare told the last slasher who turned tail and ran into a nearby air vent "that's right fear the mighty Rainbow Dash!" the mare shouted as she watched the slasher run away. Rainbow Dash found a lift that would take her to the other side where she located the second fuel switch "all right I got the engines fueled I'm going to fire it up now" the wing pony told Rarity with the use of her holo video "way to go Rainbow Dash, after that your have to go to the centrifuge which is a couple levels below from where you are now" the white unicorn replied showing the engineer a map of the ship and where the centrifuge was. As she walked into the room where the centrifuge was Rainbow Dash found another audio log from Hoity Toity. Audio log: Hoity Toity Drill Bit: Never should have let him live. Never should have let him live. Hoity Toity: Shut it, Drill Bit! Shut... it! Engineering log. Hoity Toity reporting. Someone has shut off the fuel lines to the primary engine, and damaged the valves in the process. They need to be repaired before I can re-open them, but we're running out of time. With the engine offline, orbit decay will begin in less than ten hours. I just can't understand who would do this. If it's one of those crazy Unitologist bastards, I'll break their neck! Drill Bit: Han said they were coming. We never should have let him live. Hoity Toity: Shut up, Drill Bit and help me with the tools. Toity out. "Sounds like they were having a harder time then I am" Rainbow Dash thought then she saw that the centrifuge's power couplings wasn't hooked up to the centrifuge "enter zero-G" the ship's computer voice said when the system engineer turned off the gravity "okay this should be easy" Dash said jumping off the catwalk and floated down to the ground floor to the centrifuge by using her wings, Rainbow Dash got the first power coupling in before two legless necromorphs came out of no where "oh you fuckers" the system engineer cussed shooting the monsters over and over again. Sure that the necromorphs were dead Rainbow Dash went to work getting the second power coupling into place with the use of her kinesis module then flew over the the centrifuge's controls panel and powered up the machine which fired the engine up "I got the centrifuge running" the wing mare said into her con system over happy the Equestrian wasn't going to crash into Aegis VII "I hate to spoil this happy moment, but we've got a problem the anti meteorites guns are offline and if we enter that meteorite field the Equestrian will be torn apart" Rarity said gloomy before Big Mac started cussing over the con system "I can fix the guns, I just need to get over to them" the moderate cerise colored eyed mare answered knowing that she could get the anti meteorites online again "Rainbow Dash see what you can do but be careful I think somepony listening to our con system" Rarity told her two remaining crew mates worried there was a pony who meant them harm was listening to every word they said. The thought that a crew member of the Equestrian was listening to her conversations kind of creeped the system engineer out mostly because that pony wasn't mentally stable and probably was homicidily insane "Rarity you think whoever is listening to us wants to make contact with us?" Rainbow Dash asked but all she got was a white noise telling her that the pony who was listening to her conversations was now blocking her rig's con system "shit I guess not" the mare figured cussing again cause she needed to know if her teammates were ok. To be continued Who's listening and blocking Rainbow Dash's con system?, is it Dr. Fluttershy or is there another pony still alive on the USG Equestrian? Peace out y'all! Please post comments and reviews. 


	6. Chapter 6

Dead pony My little pony: friendship is magic/ Dead Space fanfiction By Zero2o1o Chapter six: To the captain's nest As Rainbow Dash sat on the tran the system engineer kept trying to call her crew members, but only got a white noise "come on you fucking con system work" the very light cerulean colored pegasus mare shouted hitting the side of her helmet hoping it would make con system work "somepony must still be blocking our con" the winged pony figured now wondering why this pony was blocking all her and her crew member's means of contact. As the young mare waited for the tran to reach the bridge station Rainbow Dash opened her personal holo video files and clicked on a video she took just before Twilight left on the Equestrian. Start Holo video 3/19/2414 7:56am "Good morning Twiliy" Rainbow Dash greeted from behind her camera as she walked into her and Twilight's bedroom where she found the pale, light grayish mulberry unicorn mare lying on their bed still sleeping "uuuuhhhhhh turn it off Dash, it's to early for that" Twilight sleepily said cracking open her a eye and saw her girlfriend recording her "come on babe you're going to leave tomorrow and that means I won't get to see you for six whole months, so I want to get some footage of you" the pegasus mare replied leaning down and planted a kiss on Twilight's cheek "as sweet as that is, I don't have any makeup on and my mane is a mess" the moderate violet eyed unicorn groaned grabbing Rainbow Dash's pillow and threw it at the rainbow colored mane pony recording her "you don't need makeup Twiliy you're beautiful without it" Dash cooed kissing her girlfriend again but this time Twilight returned the kiss "thanks Dashie your really sweet, now stop recording me" the purple and hot pink haired unicorn giggled before going into hiding under the blankets. "Oh no you don't you little brat" Rainbow Dash laughed pulling on the blanket but Twilight was using her own hooves to hold the blanket over her head "no no no you can't record me without my makeup" the unicorn girlishly said trying her best to hold on to the blanket but couldn't cause her girlfriend was much stronger then she was "hey there beautiful" Dash commented once she had gotten the blanket and Twilight was in view of the camera again. Holo video end 3/19/2414 7:59 "Rainbow Dash...it's...Big...Macintosh...come...in" Big Mac cut in but his signal wasn't strong enough and Rainbow Dash lost the red colt's signal as fast as she got it "I heard you, but I think whoever is blocking our con system is still listening to us" the very light cerulean colored pegasus mare called into her mic but got no respawns "Big Mac come in, do you read?...damnit!" the very light cerulean colored pegasus kept trying to get hold of the head of security only to get more white noise telling her that she couldn't talk to Big Mac till she got to the USG Equestrian's bridge where she knew he was hiding. The tran stopped at the bridge station where Rainbow Dash got off and went over to the store "let's see let's get some ammo and health packs, oh I should upgrade my armor" the mare thought buying the ammo and health packs she needed then paid the 15,000 credits to upgrade her suit which got a metal plate on her upper left arm "this should do nicely" Rainbow Dash thought moving her left arm in a circle to see how the new upgrade felt "Big Mac if you can hear me I'm at the bridge tran station I should be at your location as soon as I can" Dash said into her con system hoping the red colt got her message. Rainbow Dash made her way to the bridge but not before running into several very unfriendly necromorphs who wanted to kill her with their blades, sharpe teeth and deadly vomit "well that whole thing was fucking nightmarish" the very light cerulean colored pegasus sarcastically said once the last of the undead ponies had been killed and she started making her way up to the bridge "hey Big Mac I'm on the bridge where" Rainbow Dash said into her con but stopped when she heard something banging at the door that was closed. Unsure what was coming Rainbow Dash aimed her cutter at the door and just in time cause a huge muscling necromorph that let out a loud horrible roar had broke through the door that was at the far end of the bridge "how in the hell am I supposed to kill this thing?" the system engineer asked taking into the air hoping this new necromorph couldn't reach her "come and get me bitch" Rainbow Dash called down at the necromorph who was jumping at her. The winged mare fired a few bolts of plasma at the huge necromorph but they only bounced off the monster's thick armor "come on you big bastard just die!" Rainbow Dash yelled before seeing two yellow things on either side of the necromorph's shoulders "got you now" the mare laughed shooting this new weak spot which cause the necromorph's arm to fall off and made the monster fall over "not so tough when you're missing an arm are you?, you big dumb fucker" Rainbow Dash laughed evilly shooting the other yellow spot finally killing this huge Sure that this big necromorph was dead Rainbow Dash touched back down and made her way down to the captain's nest hoping Big Macintosh was there "whoa what was that?" Dash asked herself when she walked pass the escape pods just outside the captain's nest and saw something hitting the window of a escape pod. As the system engineer was walking into the captain's nest she was met by a pulse rifle being aimed at her head "oh Rainbow Dash it's you, sorry about that this place has made me jumpy" Big Mac apologize lowering his gun and looking back at the screen he had been working at "it's fine Big Mac I can't blame you" the engineer replied walking over to her coworker who told her that she had to power up the anti meteorites gun by going up to the next level just over the bridge "seems easy enough" the mare commented thinking this was going to be a simple job "actually it won't be, you have to run outside to the gunner's nest and fire it till I can get the auto fire system back online" the red colt explained showing the mare what he was talking about "shit why don't I just put on a sign that says please kill me" Dash groaned really hating the idea of running in open space "I know this isn't the best plan but it's the only way we can get the guns working again" Macintosh replied not liking the fact that he had to put Rainbow Dash in more danger. Rainbow Dash pulled her engineering helmet off and tossed it onto the captain's chair which was in the middle of the room "why does everything have to be so fucking insanely dangerous for me?, all I wanted was to see my girlfriend!" The mare shouted finally reaching her breaking point "I understand why your so mad RD I really do, but if you don't get the guns back online we're all die including Twilight" Big Mac told the young rainbow haired mare who walked over to the captain's chair and picked up her helmet "I'll go only because if I don't Twilight will die" was the last thing Rainbow Dash said before picking up her helmet and left the captain's nest. 


	7. Chapter 7

Dead pony My little pony: friendship is magic/ Dead Space fanfiction By Zero2o1o Chapter seven: I've got the big guns now The system engineer Rainbow Dash walked up the ramp that lead down to the lift that went down to the captain's nest, she wasn't exactly happy given the fact that she was being sent on yet another stupid errand by Big Macintosh "this is such bullshit why can't he go restart the fucking anti meteorite guns?, it's not like he isn't trained for combat?" Rainbow Dash angrily thought wanting to go back down to the captain's nest and tell the red colt to go do the job himself, but the mare thought better of it cause she would need his help to find her girlfriend Twilight Sparkle "come on Twi please pick up" the mare thought trying once again to call the pony she cared so much about but she got nothing which made her worry a lot more then she was before "damnit the con must still be blocked" the very light cerulean colored pegasus mare shouted stomping her hoof in anger. Knowing she couldn't get hold of Twilight Rainbow Dash took the elevator up to the next floor where the broken anti meteorite guns's power core was located "ok so the busted power core is in the west end of this floor" the pegasus told herself looking at a map she got when she first came aboard the USG Equestrian "what's this?...a text log maybe it can tell me something about why the guns went offline" the engineer commented picking up the miss placed log and opened it. Text log: captain Octavia It's been less than an hour, but they've spread fast. Flight deck was the first to go, after the shuttle crashed. Now almost entirely overrun. We've lost at least half the Medical deck, and about a quarter of Engineering. No information yet from Cargo or Planet Ops, which suggests bad news. This is not what I expected. "What did you expect you fucking idiot" the system engineer insulted now happy Octavia had been killed although she wasn't sure how it happened, but she was going to find out how the captain ended up in the morgue "did somepony killed the captain cause she brought the marker aboard?" Dash wondered thinking somepony murdered Octavia cause she was a Unitologist "there must be something that can tell me who killed the captain and why" the young engineer asked herself making her way down a dark blood covered hallway where she found herself facing a hoard of slashers, leapers and exploders "bring it on" Rainbow Dash shouted firing at the undead ponies killing each one of the necromorphs. Now done with the necromorphs Rainbow Dash gave the undead ponies a few good hard stomps then kept heading for the anti meteorite guns power core but not before finding the schematics for a C99 supercollider contact beam on the floor "this can be useful in my work" the winged mare happily told herself deciding the next time she ran into a store she would buy the weapon adding to her armory. After carefully navigating through the gravity plates and avoiding them at all costs Rainbow Dash found the anti meteorite guns power core which was covered in live wires "great if I'm not killed by the fucking necromorphs I can be electrocuted by high powered wires" Rainbow Dash sarcastically thought using her kinesis module to freeze the wires giving the engineer enough time to power up the core and get away "Big Mac if you can hear me I've turned the anti meteorite guns's power core on and I'm heading to the guns to turn them back on" the very light cerulean colored pegasus said into her helmet's mic unsure if anypony heard her "of course no pony can hear me aren't I the silly filly" Rainbow Dash told herself fed up with the lack of radio contact she was getting, Rainbow Dash carefully walked back through the broken gravity plates making sure she didn't step in them cause that would mean a very unpleasant death and once she got through that she took the elevator back up to the bridge where she went back to the store she had passed and bought the contact beam and then took yet another elevator which took her to the anti meteorite guns and their controls "so this should be fairly simple turn on the anti meteorite guns and walk down a hallway to them, piece of cake" the engineer went over what she had to do in her next task only to meet a guardian who was guarding the anti meteorite guns's controls "aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh" the guardian cried in what sounded like a great amount of pain "your the perfect subject to test out my new toy" Dash told the guardian pulling out her contact beam and started charging it "yippee-ki-yay, motherfucker" Rainbow Dash commented before firing the contact beam at the guardian killing it with one shot "whoa hahahahahahaha that was fucking awesome" the moderate cerise colored eyed mare laughed amazed at how fast the contact beam killed the guardian. Rainbow Dash turned on the Equestrian's anti meteorite guns and after that she walked through the doors leading to the guns thinking she would find a hallway, but she saw she had to walk over the hull of the ship which was in the middle of a meteorite shower "oh come on you got to be fucking kidding me!" Rainbow Dash bitched as she looked at how far she would have to run "Big Mac what the fuck?, why didn't you tell me I would have to run across the ship's hull?" the system engineer asked her coworker pissed off she had to be put in more danger "sorry RD...I...didn't know...be careful" Big Mac replied in a broken radio call bearly able to talk to Rainbow Dash "shit" the mare cussed stepping outside in the empty space and quickly hid behind a cooler system which was badly damaged by on coming meteorites "holy crap this is so fucking insane" Rainbow Dash yelled ducking down as pieces of metal and rocks flew pass her. When the meteorite shower had stopped Rainbow Dash took off flapping her wings as fast and as hard as she could make them go "come on come on come on" the engineer thought seeing the door to the anti meteorite gun only 100 yards from her. Another meteorite shower was coming Rainbow Dash's way so thinking fast the winged pony ducked behind another cooler system "damn that was to close" the very light cerulean colored pegasus mare sighed checking her air supply which showed her that she had 89 seconds left "be an engineer mom says, your father was one, well mom last time I checked dad walked out on you when I was 15 and never came back" the young pegasus thought angrily as she waited for the meteorite shower to stopped "you know what I'm surprised I didn't become a stripper specially with all my daddy issues" Rainbow Dash realized before taking off for the anti meteorite guns's door. "Macintosh I've made it to the anti meteorite guns" the wing mare said into her con system "good job Rainbow Dash, now the anti meteorite gun is a mass driver so just aim the gun at any meteorites that comes near the Equestrian" Big Mac replied finally getting through to his coworker "how long will it take you to get the auto guns back online?" Dash asked wanting to know how long she would have to fire the big gun "it should take me five minutes to fix the auto system" Big Mac replied as Rainbow Dash sat in the gunner's chair and started up the anti meteorite guns. Several large meteorites flew at the Equestrian only to get blown apart by the anti meteorite guns "holy crap this is so fucking cool!" Rainbow Dash cheered as she watched a meteorite being destroyed "die motherfuckers die" the young system engineer said shooting at another meteorite blowing it up "I know your having fun Rainbow Dash, but remember that this isn't a game" Big Mac said over hearing Rainbow Dash's cheering as she destroyed some more meteorites "I know that Mac, but come on it's not everyday I get to fire a mass driver gun" the very light cerulean colored pegasus mare replied not stopping her trigger happy shooting spree. Big Mac chuckled he totally understood where Rainbow Dash was coming from, he had really enjoyed firing the anti meteorite guns while he was in basic training in the marine core. More meteorites headed for the Equestrian to many for Rainbow Dash to get them all "hull at 67%" the ship's computer said while Dash tried to keep the ship safe from anymore space rocks "that isn't really helping!" the system engineer shouted at the computer finding it's telling her how the hull was doing a little annoying "don't worry about the computer Rainbow Dash I've almost have the auto gun system back online" Big Mac said but he didn't get a respawns cause Rainbow Dash was trying to shoot down the meteorites "hull at 62%" the computer told the moderate cerise colored eyed pegasus who just yelled at it to shut up. Rainbow Dash tried not to panic cause she knew if she did it would cause her to miss the meteorites and destroy the USG Equestrian "oh man how did I get into this crap?...oh yeah I pushed my girlfriend into working on a planet cracker that was heading for a planet that's been off limits for 200 years that's why I'm here" Rainbow Dash said aloud to herself as she shot a few more meteorites "I should of never made Twiliy take this damn job" the engineer continued before being told the hull was at 59% "Dash you had no way of knowing what captain Octavia and the church had planned, you can't blame yourself for this" Big Mac cut in knowing that his coworker blamed herself for putting Twilight in danger "it does matter I pushed Twilight into taking the senior medical officer job aboard this ship, so if anything happens to her I'm to blame" the very light cerulean colored pegasus retorted scared that she would find Twilight dead in some part of the Equestrian "Dash I'm sure Twilight is alive and if she is I'm sure she doesn't blame you for pushing her to join the Equestrian's crew" Macintosh commented unsure himself if Twilight was alive "I pray to Celestia that I find Twi soon" Rainbow Dash thought blowing up a large meteorite just before the auto fire system came online. "Finally the auto guns are back on, finally something good has happened to us" Big Mac sighed in relief happy with the work that had been done "I hate to ruin the moment but we got a big problem, the air has some kind of chemical in it and if we don't clean it up we're all die" Rarity cut in hearing both her coworkers cursing "damnit when will this shit end" Rainbow Dash shouted punching the wall of the anti meteorites gun room. "If you go back down to the medic bay you should be able to make a poison that should able to kill the deadly chemical" Rarity told the system engineer who left the anti meteorites gun room and started making her way back to the tran station. Rainbow Dash was making her way down the same blood covered hall she first came through "Rainbow...Dash...where...are...you?...please make...us...whole" Twilight said into Rainbow Dash's holo video which made the rainbow haired mare very happy "don't you worry baby I'm coming for you, please tell me where you are" the system engineer replied trying to get hold of her girlfriend again but failed at it "Big Mac I've heard from Twilight she's alive" the winged mare told Macintosh over joyed to hear from Twilight "that's great, some good news for once" the red colt replied only using Rainbow Dash's audio feed "I'm almost at the tran I'll call you when I get to the medic bay" Dash commented finally getting to the tran system with little run in with any necromorphs. To be continued 


	8. Chapter 8

Dead pony

My little pony: friendship is magic/ Dead Space fanfiction

By Zero2o1o

Chapter eight: the mad mare of the USG Equestrian'

For some reason the medical bay tran station seemed a whole lot more creepier then it did an hour ago when Rainbow Dash was there earlier, the tran lights were almost all out making the station so much more darker then it did "thankfully I've been able to get around whoever's been blocking our cons at least for now, anyways your have to go to the chemical lab to mix up the first part of the poison your need to clean the life support system" Rarity told the engineer who used her map to see where she had to go "you have any clues who's been messing with us?" Rainbow Dash asked figuring it was the least Rarity could do since she wasn't helping with anything else "unfortunately no whoever is trying to block our con system knows what their doing and left no trace of themselves" the royal purple haired mare answered making Rainbow Dash annoyed with this game of cat and mouse "there must be some way of figuring out who's blocking our cons and where he or she is hiding" the very light cerulean colored pegasus mare commented as she walked into the main lobby of the medical bay "sorry Dash but this pony knows what their doing, so it's a lot harder to find this guy" the blue eyed unicorn apologized while she kept trying to find her mystery pony "it has to be somepony who knows how to work the Equestrian's con system, maybe a high ranking member they would be able to hide their signal from any outside source" Big Mac commented wanting to help figure out who been blocking them "that's a possibility" Rarity replied looking up all the high ranking members of the USG Equestrian's crew and which one of them had any kind of radio training. As Rainbow Dash bought some ammo and health packs Rarity busied herself with her research trying to figure out who was messing with their con system and why "it looks like everypony who was in the radio station was killed early on so it can't be any of them...wait I think I found something Dr. Pinkamena Diane Pie, she was a researcher looking up the effects of something called the marker which was some kind of religious artifact the church of Unitology had been looking for anyways it looks like she had been hacking the con system just after the outbreak started she must be the one trying to block our con systems" Rarity told her two crew members reading all she could about Dr. Pinkie Pie "me and Big Mac already knew about the marker" Rainbow Dash said fed up with keeping what she knew from Rarity "why didn't you tell me about this sooner?" the royal purple haired mare asked pissed that her coworkers had been keeping secrets from her "we didn't tell you cause I was looking around for more information on the marker and why the Unitologists came to Aegis VII" The system engineer explained sending her team's computer specialist all the information she had found while running around Equestrian.

"This is incredible I had no idea the CEC and the church of Unitology were working together to find this marker and to think if they wanted they could overthrow EarthGov at anytime if they had this thing" the computer specialist said after she was done looking over all the information Rainbow Dash had sent her "that's what I thought, this means we have to find this marker and destroy it somehow" the system engineer commented wanting to protect all the ponies still on earth from a war that could kill millions if not billions "I'm with Dash for the good of everypony we know and love we have to make sure the marker doesn't fall into the hooves of the CEC or the Unitologists" Big Mac told the two mares who agreed that the marker had to be destroyed "now that we all agreed to get rid of the marker all we have to do now is find the damn thing" Dash smiled as she walked through a door that had once been locked and started making her way to the chemical lab "I'll see what I can find about where the marker is being stored till then Rainbow Dash I want you to find out who ordered the Equestrian to come get this cursed thing" Rarity ordered now working on figuring out where on the planet cracker the marker was "yeah I'll try to find that out, maybe there's something in the captain's office" the very light cerulean colored pegasus replied just as a slasher jumped out of the air vent in front of the mare "I've got you now" the mare cheered pulling out her contact beam and fired it at the necromorph blowing it away leaving nothing but little body parts all over the floor "boo yeah I fucking love this thing" the wing mare cheered looking at what was left of the slasher "what's going on Rainbow Dash?" Rarity asked having no idea how much fun the pegasus mare was having with her contact beam "nothing I was just testing out my new weapon" the rainbow haired pony replied switching back to her cutter to save her contact beam's ammo.

As Rainbow Dash walked into the chemical lab she saw a new kind of necromorph twice the size of Big Mac in a freezer tube and right away knew she didn't like the look of the thing "I'm at the lab and I'm starting the mix for the first half of the poison" the system engineer said into her mic as she typed up what she wanted the computer to do.

"Your time has come. No need to be frightened. No reason to fight. Many have gone before us, and now it's time for us to take the voyage together, to transcend death... and let the future take its course. Join me, as I gaze upon the face of Celestia!" a pink mare with a puffy pink mane and blue eyes said from outside the chemical lab "you must be Dr. Pinkie Pie" Rainbow Dash replied picking up the tube of poison and hooked it to her belt "you know me child?" Pinkie Pie asked a creepy smile formed on her face "nope but I know your the asshole who's been blocking my team's con system" the very light cerulean colored pegasus mare mocked only making the doctor upset "you have no respect my child, I will teach you some with the use of my creature the hunter" was the last thing the puffy pink pony said before Rainbow Dash heard the new necromorph breaking out of it's freezer tube "oh shit" the mare shouted shooting the hunter's legs out from under it then shot it's arms off "how you like me now?"the system engineer asked before the hunter started regrowing it's limps "oh come on that's so fucking unfair" the pegasus cried shooting the hunter's legs again and then used her kinesis module to freeze the monster "run Rainbow Dash you can't kill that thing" Rarity called into Dash's mic as she unlocked the door the wing pony came through "no shit like I haven't noticed" the very light cerulean colored pegasus mare angrily replied going through the unlocked door and ran.

Rainbow Dash ran as fast as she could, her heart was beating up against her rig cage and she was breathing really hard by the time she finally stopped running "what the fucking hell was that thing?" the winged mare asked into her mic panting as her body shaked "what kind of pony would make such a thing like that monster?" Rainbow Dash wondered sitting up against a wall and pulled off her engineer helmet and started running her metal covered hoof through her rainbow mane "apparently this Dr. Pinkie Pie, I've been reading her personal file and it says here that she is one of those super religious Unitologist, you know the crazy ponies who were always going on about there being a convergence coming to the galaxy" Rarity replied sending her coworker Dr. Pinkie Pie's file "great and now she has a freaking necromorph that can regrow it's fucking arms and legs" Rainbow Dash bitched wondering if the hunter was looking for her "we maybe able to use the hunter" the blue eyed unicorn told the young pegasus before telling her to lead the hunter to the cryogenics lab "you want me to lead that thing all the way to the cryogenics lab" Rainbow Dash argued thinking this plan was totally insane and dangerous "I know it's a shitty plan, but this is the only plan I could think of" the royal purple haired unicorn apologized unable to think up a better plan then leading the deadly necromorph to the cryogenics lab.

Of all the stupid things Rainbow Dash had done in her life this had to be the stupidest of them all.

"Big Mac you have any ideas on what I should do?" Rainbow Dash asked the red colt staying in the medical lobby cause it seemed to be the one place the necromorphs wouldn't enter besides the tran station "sorry miss Dash I can't think of anything, it looks like we're have to go with Rarity's plan" Macintosh replied popping up on a holo video figuring the mare needed to see a friendly face after all the crap she been through "I figured you say that" the system engineer groaned picking her helmet back up and put it on "please be careful Rainbow Dash, I have an uncomfortable feeling that Rartiy isn't telling us everything she knows" the head of security told Rainbow Dash making sure the royal purple haired mare couldn't hear him "why don't you trust Rarity?" the very light cerulean colored pegasus asked guessing Big Mac had a good reason not to trust the white unicorn "I just have a feeling that she has some kind of plan that won't end well for us" the huge earth pony answered rubbing his chin as he thought trying to think of what Rarity was up too "come on Big Mac Rarity is our friend she wouldn't do anything that could put us into harm's way" Rainbow Dash argued unsure herself of what Rarity was really doing "well just keep a eye on her we can't have Rarity stabbing us in the back" Big Mac commented closing the holo video so Rainbow Dash could focus on her job.

The system engineer bought some more ammo wanting to be ready in case she ran into the hunter again then headed for the cryogenics lab "ahhhhhh" roared a necromorph of some kind from the air vents above her "come and get some bullets in you're asses you sons of bitches!" Rainbow Dash yelled firing a few rounds from her plasma cutter up into the air vents "ha that's right you ass clowns you better run!" the engineer laughed reloading her weapon wanting to have a full clip in case she ran into another necromorph, as she laughed at the retreating necromorph's the hallway lights went out sending the brave pegasus into pitch black darkness "fucking hell what now?" Dash asked herself not being a big fan of the dark specially now that she was on the Equestrian "it's ok it's only the dark" the wing mare told herself over and over again wanting to remember something that could help her get over her fear.

Just then she remembered a song her mother use to sing to her during thunder storms which were artificially made by the moon station she grew up on.

Flash back start:

20 years ago Cloudsdale moon station

Loud thunder clapped outside the window of a young five year old rainbow haired filly's bedroom making the little mare scream and hide under her blanket "goodness Rainbow Dash what's the matter?" a pale blue mare with hazel eyes and a rainbow color mane named Whip Dash asked her daughter as she opened the door and walked into the bedroom "I'm scared mommy" little Rainbow Dash cried poking her head out from under her blanket "you don't need to be scared Dash I'm here to protect you, you want me to sing your lullaby?" Whip Dash replied getting a nod from the little filly

Dancing bears

Painted wings

Things I almost remember,

And a song someone sings

once upon a december

While she sang Whip Dash sat on the side of Rainbow Dash's bed and pulled the little filly into a loving hug.

Someone holds me safe and warm,

Ponies prance through a silver storm,

Figures dancing gracefully,

across my memory,

Rainbow Dash loved hearing her mother sing her lullaby it brought a great sense of comfort to her.

Someone holds me safe and warm,

horses prance through a silver storm,

Figures dancing gracefully,

across my memory,

Rainbow Dash's moderate cerise colored eyes started growing heavy with sleep as her mother kept singing.

Far away, long ago

things I yern to remember

and a song someone sings

Once upon a December

By now little Rainbow Dash was sound asleep, but Whip Dash kept on singing wanting her daughter to stay asleep.

And a song someone sings

Once upon a December

Flash back end:

"Wow Rainbow Dash I didn't know you knew how to sing" Rarity said causing the very light cerulean colored pegasus mare to realize she had been singing with her mic on and didn't even know it "yeah miss Dash you have a lovely singing voice" Big Mac cut in only causing the winged pony to blush really hard "oh my I think we're making her blush" the white unicorn giggled guessing she was embarrassing the system engineer "shut up Rarity!" Rainbow Dash shouted quickly shutting off her mic and started stomping down the pitch black hallway in anger.

The first necromorph Rainbow Dash came across was the most unlucky undead pony on the USG Equestrian cause the pegasus not only shot it's legs out from under it she also shot off it's arms and stomped on it's head leaving nothing but a bloody torso in a pool of blood "aaaaahhhhhhh fuckers!" Dash screamed letting all her anger out on the other necromorphs who were stupid enough to attack the system engineer "die you motherfucking assholes fucking die and rot in hell" the mare kept yelling shooting a necromorph into tiny pieces with her pulse rifle "feeling better miss Dash?" Big Mac asked knowing better then to push his luck with a angry mare who was armed "mmmmmmmmmmm" the very light cerulean colored pegasus mare groaned telling the large red colt that she was still upset and embarrassed "listen Rainbow Dash I know your embarrassed, but it's ok you don't have to be embarrassed I'm your friend and so is Rarity" Macintosh told the young mare who was about his sister Applejack's age "embarrassed is an understatement" was all Rainbow Dash said sitting down by the remains of the necromorph that was nothing but a torso and put her right foreleg which was holding the plasma cutter over her knee and leaned her head on the blood covered wall "hahahaha you remind me of my baby sister Applebloom, she's always telling me that she's embarrassed by me and her sister Applejack" Mac told the mare thinking about his family he left in Ponyville "what's Applejack like?" Rainbow Dash asked wanting to know more about the red colt's family "Applejack boy howdy she's one of the most stubborn mares I've ever met, but she know when to do the right thing when she has to" Big Mac said going on about his little sister and about the other members of the Apple family "your lucky to have siblings, I was an only child and my old man was always gone on work" the system engineer sighed wishing her parents had gave her a little brother or sister before they broke up "sorry to hear that it must of been hard when you're parents divorced" Big Mac commented hearing a disappointed sigh from Rainbow Dash "they didn't divorce, my dad walked out on me and my mom when I was 15 and I haven't seen him since" the very light cerulean colored pegasus mare sadly told her coworker wondering where in the galaxy her father was.

"I'm sorry to hear that RD" Macintosh apologized hating the fact that a colt left his wife and daughter for no good reason.

There was no respawns for a few minutes telling Big Mac that Rainbow Dash was thinking about her dad "are you ok Rainbow Dash?" The red colt asked hoping he hadn't made the mare cry "I'm fine" Dash sniffed as if she had been crying a little bit "I'm sorry if I've upset you miss Dash" Macintosh apologized again never meaning to make the mare cry "don't worry about it Big Mac I'm a tough girl" the very light cerulean colored pegasus laughed hiding her sadness about her father leaving forever "yeah I figured that" the colt joked before telling his coworker she should focus on where she was and what she was doing.

Just as Rainbow Dash walked into the entry part of the cryogenics lab she ran into a familiar insane puffy pink haired mare waiting for her on the other side of the glass "oh great it Dr. Nut Job" the winged pony thought before wondering how the doctor got to the cryogenics lab before she did "I see your still trying to stay alive, why not give up and join the other ponies in the glory of death?" Pinkie pie tells the rainbow haired mare giving her a creepy evil smile "ok this is why I won't join you and your crazy ass cult, one: you're totally fucking insane and two: Unitology is total bullshit so go fuck yourself you crazy bitch" Rainbow Dash replied wishing she had fingers so she could flip off the pink mare "you have quite the potty mouth don't you don't worry my pet will punish you" the insane doctor commented before there was a loud roar coming from the hunter in the next room "why don't you fight me yourself you chicken shit" the very light cerulean colored pegasus mare yelled as Pinkie Pie walked away to where the hunter and necromorph's were.

Rainbow Dash entered the room Dr. Pinkie Pie had been in, it was a very large room with all kinds of medical supplies in it and the lights were all but out "aaaaahhhhh" several necromorphs including four slashers, three crawlers and the hunter "if I'm going to die I'm taking you motherfuckers with me!" the engineer told the undead ponies pulling out her pulse rifle and opened fired taking down a slasher "Rarity that bitch Pinkie locked the door to the cryogenics lab I need you to unlock it quick or I'm fucked" Dash said into her mic praying the unicorn heard her "stop right there you big asshole" the engineer told the hunter using her kinesis module to freeze the big monster and then took it's legs out hoping it would give her time to take out the other necromorphs. Working fast Rainbow Dash killed two of the three crawlers before the hunter was freed from the kinesis module and came after the pony that froze it "shit" the mare cursed when she saw that the hunter was free and to make matters worse her kinesis module was getting low on power.

"Come on Rarity get that door unlocked" Rainbow Dash pleased back handing a slasher with the butt of her pulse rifle breaking it's jaw off "ahhh that's fucking disgusting" the very light cerulean colored pegasus mare said wanting to throw up but held it back, Dash kept moving she knew she couldn't get trapped in one place cause then she would die.

Now she was at the far end of the room near the door she came in but that too had been locked by Dr. Pinkie Pie trapping her in the medical room with the deadly necromorphs "Rainbow Dash I got the door unlocked run for it!" Rarity said making the pegasus very happy "thank you Rarity, the next time I see you I'm goin kiss you" the system engineer replied using the last of her kinesis module's power to freeze the necromorphs and then ran for the newly unlocked door.

It only took Rainbow Dash a few seconds to get out of the medical room she had been trapped in thanks to using her wings which helped made her run faster "I made it Rarity" Dash sighed in relief now that the door behind her was closed "I'm glad to hear it Dash" the white unicorn replied not saying anything about Rainbow Dash's the next time i see you I'm goin kiss you comment "I'm going to head to the cryogenics lab, hopefully the hunter will follow me" Rainbow Dash commented walking down the dark hallway that lead to the cryogenics lab "it most likely will it seems to have it out for you" the blue eyed unicorn replied as she looked at how far Rainbow Dash was from the cryogenics lab "oh that's really great to hear a blood thirsty monster is out to get me, fan...fucking...tastic" was the engineer's respawns when learning that the hunter was actually hunting her "if you can get the hunter in the cryogenics chamber before it can kill you, you should be fine and we're get the DNA we need for the poison" the computer specialist told her crew's system engineer who groaned at the fact that she was bait "I know it's a shitty plan but it's the only one we got at the moment" Rarity continued she herself trying to think up a better plan but couldn't "it's both a shitty and insane plan mostly because I have to be the damn bait for a necromorph that can regrow all it's limbs" Rainbow Dash argued knowing she had her hooves full as it was.

As Rainbow Dash made her way to the cryogenics lab she walked passed another long hallway that had a row of medical beds for ponies who were hurt and down that hall Rainbow Dash saw a mare with a the grayish mulberry with pale, light grayish rose streaks mane crying over a bed at the end of the medical hall "hello are you ok?" the rainbow haired mare asked walking up to the crying pony and saw she was crying over a dead pegasus "oh my sweet Celestia that's fucked up, you know what I'll come back for you after I finish what I was doing" the engineer said to the crying mare slowly walking backwards and then started running into the cryogenics lab.

"Holy crap the ponies on this ship are fucking whack jobs" Rainbow Dash thought then she saw Pinkie Pie waiting for her in the cryogenics control room "and here's the queen of the whack jobs" the wing pony mocked aloud openly making fun of the crazy doctor "I'm starting to get the feeling you don't wish to join us in the great convergence that is coming?" Pinkie Pie commented looking over the system engineer who's rig was covered in the blood of the necromorphs she killed "you got it lady you and your convergence can kiss my sexy ass" the system engineer replied turning around and shaked her butt at the puffy pink haired doctor "you're starting to get irritating miss engineer" the insane doctor groaned while her pink eye brow started twitching "why don't you come out here and we can talk about it" the moderate cerise colored eyed mare replied waving her plasma cutter in her hoof trying to scare Pinkie Pie who didn't look intimidated at all "I think I'll have my pet talk to you you irritating child" was all the blue eyed earth pony said before walking through a door that lead away from the cryogenics lab "I'm not a child you bitch I'm 25 years old!" Rainbow Dash shouted just as the hunter came out of a air vent in the floor "I was wondering when you're ugly undead ass was going to show up" the system engineer joked running over to the cryogenics chamber to trap the huge necromorph "come on handsome this way you know you want me" the wing mare said slowly walking backward till the hunter was in the middle of the freezer chamber "got ya you son of a bitch" the mare laughed freezing the hunter with her kinesis module which she refilled before she entered the cryogenics lab.

With the hunter frozen Rainbow Dash ran into the cryogenics chamber control and activated the cryogenics chamber freezing the monster "I got it I got the hunter" the engineer called Rarity as she watched the hunter being taken away by the storage system "great job Dash now go to Dr. Pinkie Pie's office and finish the poison" the white unicorn replied unlocking the door Pinkie had gone through earlier "whoa whoa whoa you want me to go to that crazy bitch's office?" Rainbow Dash asked figuring the earth pony would have some kind of trap set up in her office "just do it Dash I'm sure it will be fine" the computer specialist replied before closing off the audio system.

Rainbow Dash walked out of the cryogenics lab and into a long hallway that had words using Unitologist's alphabet spelled out in blood "what's this shit?" the moderate cerise colored eyed mare asked herself trying to remember what little of the Unitologist's alphabet her mother had taught her "If you are here then you are in love know that I was here come back at night + you will see love was always there" Rainbow Dash read out aloud now thinking Twilight wrote this even though she wasn't a Unitologist "eh this shit is spelled out in some pony's blood!" the engineer gasped when she touched the letters and that it was felt like blood "what's the matter Rainbow Dash?" Big Mac asked popping up on a holo video in front the system engineer's helmet "the freaking Unitologist wrote stuff all over the walls using their blood, that's what's the matter it's fucking messed up" the young pegasus replied walking pass the Unitologist writing and ran into two lurkers who started shooting something out of their tentacles "why did they have to turn the foals?" the moderate cerise colored eyed mare complained shooting one of the lurker's tentacles off it's back then shot it in the head "ahhh" the second lurker growled jumping onto a wall and up on the roof "no bad baby" Rainbow Dash told the undead foal gunning it down "man I'm starting to get the feeling I'm starting to enjoy this killing thing a little to more then I should" the system engineer thought once she was sure the lurkers were dead.

"Hey Rarity how far am I from Dr. Pinkie Pie's office?" Rainbow Dash asked just wanting to get this task done "you should be coming up to her office in another 33 or 35ft" the white unicorn replied only using the audio in the con system.

Rainbow Dash tried to get ahold of Big Mac but he didn't answer which caused the mare to worry "hey Rarity you know what happen to Macintosh?, I can't reach him on the con" the winged mare asked figuring the unicorn meant know where the earth pony went "he went to try to slow down the spread of the toxic chemicals" Rarity replied wondering how the red colt was doing "are you fucking insane, you let Big Mac go deal with the toxic chemicals without a air mask" the system engineer yelled knowing Big Mac could easily die without rig like her's "I couldn't exactly stop him Rainbow Dash" Rarity bitched giving the pegasus an attitude "you know you being a bitch isn't helping" Rainbow Dash snapped before shutting off her con so she wouldn't have to deal with Rarity.

As Rainbow Dash walked into Dr. Pinkie Pie's office she found one of the insane doctor's audio logs on the office floor.

Audio log: doctor Pinkie Pie

Dr. Pinkie Pie: Personal log, Doctor Pinkie Pie. The specimen continues to respond well to my experiments. Its cellular fortitude, not to mention elasticity, is remarkable. Doctor Fluttershy, I am sure, would disapprove. But I do not anticipate that issue, as the good doctor is busying herself with the Marker... As if that matters now! She has also succumbed to the same dementia that afflicted the colony. Only yesterday, she told me she had spoken to her husband... but DarkKnight has been dead for some years.

The sounds of the hunter could be heard growling and shifting in the background.

Dr. Pinkie Pie: My subject grows restless. Patience. Your time is soon. Very soon.

Audio log end:

"Great so the other doctor is crazy too, just what I need" Rainbow Dash thought before starting up the mix for the poison she went to make "Rarity I've got the poison I'll head to hydroponics" the system engineer said into her mic hooking the newly made poison to her belt "that's wonderful Dash I'll keep trying to get a hold of Big Mac" Rarity replied while Rainbow Dash walked out of Dr. Pinkie Pie's office "I'm tired of you getting in the way of my plans miss, now you will die" Pinkie Pie told the moderate cerise colored eyed mare by hacking her con system "warning. life support system failure on medical deck. Please evacuate immediately" a female computer voice said just as all the air was sucked out of the area "what the hell was that?! Rainbow Dash, she's decompressed the entire deck and I'm being locked out of those systems! All the air has been vented into space! You should be able to bring it back online from the security station, but you don't have much time" the white unicorn commented as the pegasus who was now running as fast as she could.

Rainbow Dash was able to find a path around the cryogenics lab which made her job a lot easier cause she knew there were lots of necromorphs waiting for her "almost there almost there" Dash thought running down a dark blood covered hall with words written in the Unitologist's alphabet "fucker move" the mare told a necromorph that broke through a floor only to get it's head blown off, with the monster dead Rainbow Dash was able to get to the medical lobby where the security station "yes I made it, shit I actually made it" the system engineer sighed in relief sitting next to the security station and pulled off her helmet and sucked in the air coming into the lobby.

To be continued

Yeah I used Fluttershy's husband from my first my little pony story, it's kind of hard thinking up new names for the characters.


	9. Chapter 9

div style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; font-size: 17px; text-align: left;  
-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875);  
-webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469);  
-webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469);"Dead pony/div 


End file.
